Al Capone vs. Jessie James
Al Capone vs. Jesse James is the third episode of the second season of Deadliest Warrior. It pitted Al Capone's Gang vs. Jesse James Gang.In the end Jesse James was victorious. Weapons Jesse Jame Gang Team: Joey Dillon and J.W. Wiseman Al Capone Gang Team: Meyer Lanksy II and Johnny Lew Fratto Simulation Overall Winner: Jesse James Gang Battle James Capone The battle begins in an American history museum in Chicago hosting an exhibit about Old West outlaws. Inside, Jesse James, his brother Frank James, and two other gang members are in the Civil War exhibit, breaking the glass exhibits and arming themselves with Colt revolvers and looting some of the Civil War coins. Meanwhile, Al Capone and three of his men drive up to the museum, alerting the James Gang who have finished loading up their newly acquired revolvers. Suspecting intruders, Jesse, Frank, and the gangmen take up positions, ready to fight. The Capone Gang enter and, while marveling the exhibit, are suddenly ambushed by the James Gang. Jesse's team score the first kill in the quick draw showdown. . A hailstorm of bullets ensues as both factions open fire on each other, with a Capone flunky taking out one of Jesse's men out with a Tommy gun. . Amidst the gunfire, Jesse James's other henchman steals a Winchester rifle from one of the cabinets and lays down some suppressing fire while Jesse and Frank retreat further into the museum. Al Capone's men come out of cover and begin chasing them, with Capone dusting off his hat and following close behind. Jesse's rifleman stops in a hallway and cocks the Winchester, shooting one of Capone's two remaining men as he rounds the corner. Frustrated, Capone's other henchman tries to shoot down the outlaw, fruitlessly firing in all directions. Al Capone catches up and the two men begin to run after Jesse James's crew. The third man struggles to catch up, but is stabbed from behind by Frank, who emerges from a dark closet with the Bowie knife. . In an office, Jesse and his gunman hear Capone coming, and the gang member tells Jesse to run while he holds them off. Capone and his last co-hort enter the office, where Jesse and his henchman are waiting for them. Jesse shoots Capone's man with the revolver, catching him off guard. Capone quickly ducks for cover behind a desk right before the rifleman finishes the last man on Capone's team with a shot from the Winchester. . The rifleman waits for Capone to make his move, unaware that Capone is pulling the pin from his MK2 "Pineapple" Grenade. He hurls the grenade over the desk and quickly hides again. The rifleman attempts to shoot Capone, but is killed by the explosion of the Pineapple Grenade before he gets a chance. . Capone gets up and tries to steal one of the revolvers, but Jesse James shoots it out of Capone's hand. Realizing he has been beat, Capone slowly stands up with his hands in the air. Jesse James sneers as he pulls the triggers on his revolvers, only to find that both of his guns are out of bullets. Jesse quickly flees while the infuriated Capone pulls off his trench coat and gloves and puts on a pair brass knuckles, intent on killing Jesse. Jesse runs for his life, but is cornered when he winds up at an exhibit for a western jail cell. He turns around to see that Capone has caught up. He tries to pistol whip Capone, but Capone blocks the swing and counters with a punch in the gut with the brass knuckles. Removing his hat, Capone forces Jesse into the mock jail cell and begins to brutally beat Jesse. After kicking James to the floor, Capone draws his Stiletto while Jesse gets up with his Bowie knife at hand. Al goes in for a thrust, but Jesse hooks his hand with the stock of the revolver and stabs Capone at his arm. Enraged, Capone then kicks James as he drops his stiletto, forcing Jesse to also drop his knife. Capone grabs James and continues to attack him with the knuckles. He pins him against the wall and right as he's about to deliver the killing blow, they both hear a gun cock. Capone looks up to see Frank James with a Winchester. . Frank fires the gun, hitting Capone dead center between the eyes. Jesse James dusts off his hat and shouts "Yee-ha!" in victory as Frank smiles. The two brothers hug each other and then run off to steal whatever they can from the museum.